A Treacherous Family Date
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Penelope Pitstop and Pandora Pitstop are about to have their first family time together since their reunion, much to Penelope's excitement and Pandora's annoyance. However, with the Hooded Claw on the prowl as per usual, will there ever be a moment's peace between these two sisters?
1. Getting Captured Again

Who's surprised to see a new Penelope Pitstop story going up? In all seriousness though, since Fairly Oddparents was first place in the recent poll I did and I'm doing my best to finish up all the Fairly Oddparents stories I have, I thought it would be only fair if I made a new Penelope Pitstop story! Now, despite the fact there IS a 'Perils of Penelope Pitstop' section, this is in the Hanna-Barbera' section because there are going to be cameos of famous Hanna-Barbera characters later on in the story... like right now for instance. You'll see as we go along! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_"When we last saw our lovely heroine, Penelope was eagerly waiting outside her mansion for an upcoming visitor."_

Indeed, as the unseen narrator as said, outside a large mansion, sitting down on a beach chair holding binoculars to her eyes and looking around eagerly with a smile on her face, was the pink wearing, always happy-to-see-everybody Penelope Pitstop, who seemed to be excited for something. Normally, she would usually go about her every day activities while playing 'damsel in distress' for the fiendish of fiends that always tried to hunt her down. But today, this was a special day for her.

"Oh, I simply cannot wait to see my sister!" Penelope grinned happily as she pulled out a letter from her pocket and hugged it happily.

Now, seeing family members was nothing new for normal people, but when someone believed that she was an orphan for the past few years, only to find out that there was still a living family member out there, naturally, it would elicit an excited response from someone who hasn't seen the relative for a long time. And that was how Penelope felt when she reunited with her twin sister, Pandora, last summer. Sure, Pandora may not like her for her easy-going attitude, and Penelope knew that she was working for villainy, as she had recently heard, but she didn't care. Penelope and Pandora were still sisters and they kept in touch every now and again. Sure, Pandora would often send her gifts of cartoony bombs to blow up in her face, but it was all in good, clean fun.

And she was more excited today as she was looking over the letter that was sent to her again.

_To my... well, ONLY sister, Penelope,_

_How have you been? I'm doing okay for myself. I think I found some goody-good shoes trying to stop me from my ever-wanting quest of world domination._

Penelope could only shake her head upon rereading that sentence. "Oh Pandora, you and your dreams..." She continued reading the letter.

_Actually, ever since I started getting into villainy, I've had my troubles of good guys trying to step into my territory. Superheroes jumping in, trying to stop my technological shrink ray or blue shelling my go-karts, you name it. Regardless, I still find time to send you these letters and the nice little packages I've been sending. Speaking of which, I'm surprised at how resilient you are, if the last bomb I sent you didn't even kill you._

Penelope couldn't help but stifle a giggle upon reading that part. Sure, Penelope knew that her sister had a bit of trying to kill her with every package she sent, but thanks to knowing about death traps, she's been doing well to avoid them. At least Penelope knew that Pandora cared. She continued reading.

_Anyway, I'm sending you this letter because I need a break from my every-day life. So, I've decided that I'm going to come and visit you for at least a week. Just don't try and make it into a big deal. I just need to get away from villainy for a while and... even though it's hard, I... begrudgingly admit that I haven't spent enough time with my sister, and I have a feeling that you're going to try and find me, dragging me off so that we could have some... 'quality time' together._

Penelope couldn't help but shake her head. "You know me too well, Pandora."

_Well, I have to cut this letter short, but by the time you receive this, I'll already be packed and ready to go. I'm taking the train to Hanna-Barbera Town. Don't call a taxi for me, because, again, I don't want a huge deal made of it. It's just a small vacation to Hanna-Barbera Town, where the bears steal picnic baskets, the mystery groups solve mysteries, and villainy happens on every street corner. Again, DON'T MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT. I'll see you in about... a week when I finish writing this, two days when you get this._

_Sincerely, I suppose,_

_Pandora Nicole Pitstop_

"Awwww, she's even using her middle name." Penelope's eyes widened cutely upon finishing the letter, before folding it up, putting it in her pocket. Of course, when Penelope received the letter and read it through the first time, she knew it was a big deal. After all, how often did her sister come over to visit? She couldn't help but feel excited about the wondrous things she could spend time doing with Pandora... exploring the town, witnessing one of the epic battles between Blue Falcon and one of his arch nemesises, going to a concert featuring Jabberjaw and the Neptunes… her eyes shined as she had an idea. A nice little picnic in the park! That would surely get Pandora excited.

As she daydreamed about the possibilities of the week she was going to have with Pandora, she didn't realize that in the distance, three familiar heads poked out as one of them was adjusting his green hat.

"Remind me, Bully Brothers, to request Pitstop for planting new shrubs... if she ever lives, that is." The Hooded Claw gave a sinister grin.

"Sure thing." Crane, the first Bully Brother, rolled his eyes.

"Is it really necessary to do this?" Tank asked. "I mean, you capture Penelope, and she escapes your traps, via the Ant Hill Mob or her competence."

"This time, I have a perfect trap that even SHE won't escape." The Hooded Claw said as he rubbed his hands sinisterly.

_"Uh-oh, if what the Hooded Claw says is true, then he's obviously up to no good!"_

"You're darn tootin', buster." The Hooded Claw smirked, speaking to the unseen narrator, before turning to the Bully Brothers. "Okay, Bully Brothers, capture Pitstop and bring her to the place I told you to meet me at!"

Crane and Tank sighed as Tank picked up the empty sack. "I guess if there's nothing else..."

"Come on..." Crane said as the two brothers got up as the Hooded Claw stealthily ran off.

Back with Penelope, as she was enjoying the sun's rays and eagerly awaiting the arrival of her sister, she heard a couple of coughing sounds coming from a westernly direction. The blonde haired rich girl immediately turned... only to deflate when she saw Crane and Tank approaching, the latter carrying the sack.

"Ugh, really, guys?" Penelope lowered her eyelids. "Is he really doing this today?"

"Sorry." Crane sighed.

"Policy rules." Tank said.

"I know, but... I have plans!" Penelope complained as she pointed to the door. "I just called a taxi to pick up my sister!"

Tank's eyes lit up. "Oh, is Pandora coming?"

"Yay!" Crane grinned. "That's great news! Oh, she's just sweet!"

Penelope raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm surprised you know her."

Crane and Tank winced a bit before looking at each other, Crane tugging his collar nervously. Penelope scratched her head, before her eyes lit up. "Oh! Do you guys know her at your henchman place you meet up? I know Pandora's on the evil side."

Crane and Tank paused a bit, surprised that Penelope, as smart as she was, still didn't put two and two together on the fact that Crane and Tank the accountants were Crane and Tank Bully. It wasn't like they were common names in this universe. But still, they went with it as Crane grinned, "Y-yes, we've met her during our times as henchmen in training. She's awesome, sassy too!"

"Yeah!" Tank said. "You can say she treats people just as good..."

"Oh, that's nice." Penelope smiled. "Say, maybe I can reintroduce you guys!"

"Oh, would you?" Tank asked as he carefully slid the bag under Penelope's feet, capturing her so that her head was visible.

"Well, sure, boys." The blonde haired girl smiled as Crane and Tank lifted the captured girl up and started to carry her. "I'll try and see if I can put in a good word for you two."

"Oh, wonderful!" Crane smiled. "Sorry we have to kidnap you, but hopefully you'll get out of this trap."

Penelope couldn't help but sigh. "Can you give me a chance to text the Ant Hill Mob, let them know I'm trapped again?"

"Sure." Tank said, loosening a knot on the bag to get one of Penelope's arms free as she pulled out a cell phone.

"Thank you." Penelope said as she started typing down a message. "Hey boys. Captured by Bully Brothers again. They're taking me to Hooded Claw. Help help." Penelope then pushed the button to send the message before putting her arm back in as Tank made sure to tighten the bag.

"There..." Tank said as he looked up to Penelope. "So, Penny, seen any good movies lately."

"Yeah, my brother and I plan to go to a movie after today. Any good ones you can recommend?" Crane asked in curiosity.

Penelope couldn't help but give a smile and a sigh. She knows that they were supposed to be their capturers, but she could sense the good natured hearts those two had.

_"Oh dear... looks like Penelope is once again in the grasp of the Hooded Claw! What perilous terrible deed does he plan on doing now? Will the Ant Hill Mob come to save her? And what of her evil twin sister, Pandora Pitstop, who, as of now, is currently riding in a taxi sent by Penelope herself?"_

* * *

Over at the other end of town, leaving the train station was a taxi driven by Mildew Wolf as he turned with a smile to the passenger in the back. "Don't worry, my fair lady. You'll be at the Pitstop residence soon."

Sitting in the back, arms crossed, looking annoyed at sitting in this taxi was Pandora Pitstop, a young girl about the same age as Penelope, with black hair and a purple raicing outfit, pouting a bit. "Joy..."

As she sat down with a pouting look on her face, she couldn't help but hide a small smile. Her sister always had the knack to make a big deal out of everything...

_"We'll find out what happens next chapter!"_

* * *

And with that, the first chapter has ended! How did you guys like it? It's nice to get back into the Penelope Pitstop stories, because it was one of my favorite cartoons as a kid, and I thoroughly enjoyed this one! Updates will be more frequent with this one, so keep an eye out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	2. A Peril Like No Other!

All right, let's see how this next chapter turns out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Approximately a few minutes or so later, Penelope was seen tied up on the edge of a building on a flagpole as the Hooded Claw was overseeing the sight with a smile, just as the Bully Brothers were setting up a large magnifying glass. Penelope, looking quite annoyed with this, looked over and asked, "So, how do you plan on trying to kill me this time, you foul fiend?"

"Well, I'm certainly glad you asked that, my dear." The Hooded Claw smiled as he crossed his arms. "You no doubt noticed that you're tied to a flagpole, dangling at the very top of the building."

"I am quite aware of where I am, thank you." Penelope frowned.

"Well, then you noticed, to your right, the magnifying glass in the sky that's aimed directly at the rope holding you." The Hooded Claw grinned. "But before I get ahead of myself, let me explain today's weather, provided by my lovely Bully Brother meteorologist! Take it away, Tank."

Tank grinned as he pulled out a script from his hat and looked into it. "Thank you, Claw! Well, the weather today is all sunny all day! A perfect time to go to the beach or to have a picnic! Or, in the case of one Hooded Claw, commit murder! And now, back to you."

"Thank you, Tank Bully." The Hooded Claw grinned as he turned towards the annoyed Penelope. "As you've probably already summarized in your head, because of the weather and the way the magnifying glass is pointing, at approximately twelve o'clock noon, the sun will be coming over and you know how if the sun shines through a magnifying glass, something burns? Well, add that to the rope, and in a few minutes, you'll be a Pitstop pancake!"

"You fiend of fiends! Is there no end to your callous crimes?" Penelope glared at her.

"Sure there will. Once you die, I'll stop with the perils." The Hooded Claw grinned as he started to back off, looking at his watch. "Well, I suppose I better go down there and give a watch."

Penelope groaned as she shakes her head. "You know, Hanna-Barbera Town has a LOT of people that'll notice my peril and save me from a disaster."

"Believe me, I've noticed. But they treat you being captured like it's nothing. And besides, this is the only time I can capture you whilst all the other heroes are out doing their own thing... saving the world, solving crimes, et cetera, et cetera. Well, ta-ta for life, Pitstop!" The Hooded Claw grinned as he started to skip off, Penelope glaring at the disappearing body as she crossed her arms.

"Well, this already puts a damper on my day." Penelope sighed as she looked around at the city. "At least the view is nice. I just hope the Ant Hill Mob comes soon..."

_"Don't worry, Penelope, for at this very moment, help is on the way!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the town, driving along in a hurry were seven concerned mobsters as they were looking around everywhere for Penelope. One of the mobsters started giggling as he said, "We'll never find Penelope at this rate!"

"Oh yes, we will!" The head mobster, Clyde, frowned as he looked towards his fellow mobsters. "We'll find and save Penelope, or we're not the Ant Hill Mob! Pockets, take out your phone again."

"Right!" Pockets said as he dug around and pulled out the cell phone that the message was sent to, handing it to Clyde.

Clyde sighed as he took the phone and looked at the message. "There's one good thing about Penelope giving us these cell phones. They are quite helpful."

"Yeah, but not at all convenient." Zippy said pretty fast, frowning. "How do I dive into a cell phone that has no phone line?"

"Yeah, give me a candlestick phone any day." Dum Dum agreed.

"Quiet." Clyde said as he started to type on the phone. "Still looking for you. Where are you right now?" Clyde nodded as he sent the message.

* * *

At around that time, Penelope heard her phone buzzing as she looked down at her pockets. She groaned as she tried to reach for her phone, but sighed. "Say, Crane? Tank? Could one of you boys come over here and help me with my phone?"

"Oh, sure thing!" Crane called out as he got up on the roof and carefully walked over towards the flagpole, pulling up on the rope as he untied the rope loosely to let Penelope's hand free. Penelope grinned as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked at the message.

"Why, a message from the Ant Hill Mob! Wondering where I am." Penelope said as she turned to Crane in question.

"Oh, that's easy. We're at the top of the Takamoto building, and you're tied to a flagpole." Tank called out as Penelope typed the message.

Crane nodded as he said, "You're going to drop at noon, and-"

"HEY!" The Hooded Claw's voice called out from the bottom of the building as Crane and Tank stiffened up. The two looked down nervously to see from the bottom of the building, the Hooded Claw was holding a megaphone and shouting in it, "Stop trying to help the hostage! Put her back where you found her! And for goodness sakes, take her phone away! I do not want her calling for help!"

The Hooded Claw put the megaphone aside as he shook his head. "I swear, modern technology just ruins everything good these days..."

From up above, the two grinned nervously as Penelope sent the message. "Uh, sorry, Penelope. We need to confiscate your phone."

"That's quite all right, boys. I already sent enough." Penelope grinned as she handed the phone over to Crane before he pocketed it and tied her hand back to the rope before gently lowering her down.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, back with Pandora, she just can't stand her new taxi driver as he seems to have made a quick pit stop."_

Indeed, Pandora was quite annoyed that at this very moment, her taxi driver had stopped in the middle of the field as she kept hearing a sheep crying, "It's the wolf, it's the wolf!" before a pounding sound was heard. Pandora rolled her eyes as she saw Mildew walking back, his nose bent a bit as he walked back inside. "I certainly hope this doesn't add to the money."

"I assure you, it does not." Mildew frowned. "Now, shall we get going to the Pitstop house?"

"Please." Pandora frowned as Mildew continued driving the taxi. As the drive continued, Pandora raised an eyebrow. "You know, you sound a lot like my si- Penelope's known enemy, the Hooded Claw."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Mildew frowned. "A lot of people sound like the Hooded Claw... like Uncle Arthur on Bewitched! Or Templeton on Charlotte's Web. Or that guy on Hollywood Squares."

"Okay, okay, geez, I don't need a history lesson. I just... wanted to make conversation, that's all." Pandora frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you don't have to be so savage." Mildew rolled his eyes as Pandora looked out the window, then did a double take.

"Hold it! Stop here!" Pandora gasped as she noticed something up in the sky.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Mildew asked as he stopped his taxi.

_"Could Pandora have noticed something peculiar in this town? Does it involve, perhaps, her sister in a time of peril? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out!"_

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I had a fun time looking up the Hooded Claw's voice actor and referencing the other things he was most famous for, other than the Hooded Claw and Mildew, of course! But next chapter is going to be quite interesting, so as the narrator says, stay tuned! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. A Reunion Between Two Sisters!

And now, for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_"When we last left Penelope's younger sister, Pandora, she had discovered something from out of the blue and stopped the taxi. But why? And for what? Has she found..."_

"There's a gothic clothing store?" Pandora's eyes widened in fascination as the taxi driver, Mildew, looked outside and frowned.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, it's been recently added. Though I don't know why you want to stop there, that's mostly for villains for new outfits." Mildew lowered his eyes. "And most of them aren't even gothic."

"Who cares? Stop the car and wait for me while I shop!" Pandora said as she stepped out of the taxi and adjusted her helmet. "I think a new costume change is in order."

Taking a deep breath, she walked casually into the store with a smirk on her face as Mildew could only watch from the car. He could only give a small sigh. "At least this one doesn't use me as a battering tool to run through lines of traffic."

_"Well, so much for hoping that Pandora had noticed Penelope. But what of the actual saviors?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Chugga-Boom was driving hastily along the empty roads as best as Clyde was driving the vehicle, as the rest of the Ant Hill Mob were looking close to the skies.

"Any sign of Penelope?" Clyde called over to his fellow mobsters.

"Nothing on my end!" Pockets called as he was looking through binoculars.

"Zzzzz... nothing out this window... zzz..." Snoozy snoozed.

Dum Dum looked around some more as he looked up at the sky. "I see the sun, the clouds, Penelope hanging on a flagpole with the Bully Brothers watching..."

Clyde's head shot up as he turned to his dumb friend. "Which way, Dum Dum?"

"Duh... well, from the looks of thing... east." Dum Dum said. "There seems to be a giant magnifying glass aiming right at Penelope, though."

Yak Yak couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "Penelope's going to fall if the sun hits the glass just right! We'll never get to her in time, Clyde!"

"Oh, yes we will! We've saved Penelope before, and we can do so again!" Clyde said as he pointed towards the direction his comrade mentioned. "Come on, Chugga-Boom, to the east!"

With that command, the car, turning sentient for a mere minute, chugged as it turned to the left. Unknown to them, it rushed by a very familiar store, just as a certain black haired girl had walked out. Giving a small grin, Pandora was examining the new duds she was wearing. She was wearing a solid purple and black T-shirt and black racer jeans, with purple sneakers. She adjusted the helmet on her head as she gave a grin. "Hmmm... I look good. I look really good. This'll surely wow a lot of my friends when I return back from this place..."

She then gave a small sigh as she looked up the sky. "Well, I suppose it is a beautiful day. I never realized just how beautiful... and frankly, quite vulnerable... this town truly is. I mean, after all, the talking animals are still abundant, and my sister is about to become a giant pancake... wait, what?"

It was at that moment the girl finally looked up to see Penelope tied up to a flagpole and the giant magnifying glass. Pandora frowned a bit as she shook her head. "Oh, for goodness sakes, how easily captured is this girl?"

She paused as she tapped her foot to think. She could just easily ignore the happenings and let someone else save her sister... though, something ate at her guilty conscience. Even though she didn't like her older twin sister, she was probably the only family she had left. Plus, all the money would be going to her if Penelope ever died...

"And heck no am I going to be a target for somebody's desire for money!" Pandora muttered to herself as she went in the taxi, with Mildew adjusting the mirror.

The wolf turned to see Pandora's new outfit as he grinned, "Looking good, beautiful! I bet you're going to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That girl being tied to the building. What's that building?" Pandora asked, pointing over to the large building in the distance.

Mildew looked over and sighed. "Ah, the Takamoto building. Mostly reserved for..."

"Yeah, I don't care. Drive me over there." Pandora said.

"But... I was given instruct-" Mildew started before getting choked out by Pandora's hand around his neck.

"I don't care what my sister instructed you to do. The girl tied up IS my sister, and I need to be there for her. So shortcut me over there, or you will suffer consequences beyond your wildest dreams." Pandora said in a dark tone of voice as she glared at the wolf. "You got that?"

Mildew managed a nod as Pandora loosened the grip around the wolf's neck. Mildew wheezed a bit as he groaned, "You're savage like everyone else, you know that?"

"Oh, honey, you haven't seen me do ANYTHING yet." Pandora crossed her arms as the taxi turned a different direction and started to drive fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back at the Takamoto building, Penelope was trying to eye some sort of way to get herself out of the scenario with Tank Bully watching. Not too far away, Crane Bully was sitting nearby on his own phone, giving a sigh, "No, don't worry, we haven't forgotten our lunch hour. Oh yeah, no doubt about it, if Penelope gets out of this trap, we'll meet you there. Okay, I'll tell him. See you."

Crane hung up as Tank looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

"I let them know we would be a little late... they just request we don't go Chinese again." Crane noted.

"Awwww..." Tank looked down in disappointment.

"I know, I know, but Zorak was very insistent on it." Crane pointed out.

The younger twin crossed his arms in annoyance. "Sheesh, that bug is just always insistent on picking the menus for our get-togethers."

As the brothers kept talking, Penelope was slowly reaching her head towards her lower pocket as she pulled out a nail file from it. Being thankful that the Bully Brothers hadn't frisked every pocket (because they knew better than to reach down a girl's breast pocket, that much she was thankful for), she started to use the nail file to slowly cut herself from the ropes. If she could loosen herself a little and wiggle out of the ropes, she'd be home free before the Ant Hill Mob would even arrive.

* * *

Meanwhile, from down below, the Hooded Claw spotted Penelope slowly using the nail file to cut the ropes, much to his disappointment. "Ugh, why are the Bully Brothers always so decent? Can't even frisk every pocket right!"

As he was about to reach for the megaphone, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulders. The man turned around to see a frowning, familiar looking black haired girl glaring at him in anger.

"Hello, Claw. Remember me?" Pandora asked as she raised a fist.

Before the Hooded Claw could even have time to react, his face found itself colliding with Pandora's fist as he spun around, falling to the floor and getting knocked out. Pandora simply patted her hands before running inside the building and taking the elevator to the top floor.

Meanwhile, from up above, Penelope had almost freed herself to the point where she had some wiggle room. Once she felt the ropes loosening, she immediately grabbed the pole as she watched the ropes fall. Slowly, but surely, she used her hands to inch her way to the edge of the building. "Excuse me, boys. I just freed myself. Could one of you possibly lift me up into safety?"

"Allow me." A new voice sounded as Penelope's eyes widened in delight.

A new gloved hand reached over as Penelope started to tear up in happiness. As Penelope reached over to the other side, she immediately hugged her savior with pure joy in her eyes. "PANDORA! LITTLE SISTER! You saved me!"

"Get. Off. Me." Pandora said in annoyance. "If I knew you were going to do that, I'd have let you fall to your death."

"But you wouldn't. Because you love me." Penelope grinned happily as she hugged Pandora even more tightly.

"Grrrr-eat." Pandora growled as Crane and Tank couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Well, seeing as you girls are reunited, I think we're going on our lunch break. Have fun catching up, you two!" Tank said as he started to go inside the building.

"Bye!" Crane waved, following his younger brother behind as Crane whispered to his brother, "Say, Tank, do you think those two will get along as well as we do?"

"I don't know. Pandora says she hates her sister, but I think she cares in her own unique way about her. It's like the sister relationship between those two blondes from that one show with the football headed kid." Tank said as they started to travel.

"But those two aren't twins." Crane pointed out.

"Details, details." Tank waved his hand a bit. "Now come on, Moltar and Zorak are expecting us at Messick and Butler."

"Right, right." Crane said as the two started to keep going down the building.

* * *

And that's this chapter done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be diving deep into Penelope and Pandora's relationship, along with Crane and Tank's time with some certain Space Ghost villains! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Brother's Meal and Sister's Catch-Up!

Okay, let's get this next chapter done! This time, we'll be expanding the world of Hanna-Barbera Town and seeing who or what lives in this universe... and how recent media with Hanna-Barbera characters panned out! Warning, some of these are my general opinions on some recent material for Hanna-Barbera movies or media that were recently released! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A lot of the residents of Hanna-Barbera Town always enjoyed giving to the community, heroes, sidekicks and even a few villains alike. While it was true that a lot of heroes, and groups alike didn't enjoy the fact that the villains were here to cause a mess of things, they knew it was their job. Heck, even the Bully Brothers didn't escape the death glares of a couple people walking past them.

"Sheesh, you'd think we were on the world's Wanted posters." Tank said as she pulled his hat down, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, what do you expect when we work for someone as dirty and rotten as the Hooded Claw?" Crane said as he adjusted his hat. "Sometimes, it's hard being the villain's minions."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Tank sighed as he pulled out some sort of ticket. "At least the movie ticket fare is cheap."

"Oh, yeah, there's no doubt about it." Crane laughed a bit as he looked up to their destination. "Ah, thank goodness. The Mel Blanc Cafe."

Indeed, Tank and Crane turned around as they looked over the quaint little cafe in town as a few villains and heroes were inside, either getting lunch or catching up with old friends. The two Bully Brothers gave a nod as they walked inside, Tank looking around as he gave a smile.

"Oh, there they are! Hey guys!" Tank smiled as he waved over to a nearby table, which were currently occupied by two familiar villains.

The first villain was a strange person wearing a red and blue containment suit with a black belt and a green insignia. The other villain was a green mantis wearing a light blue suit, a dark blue cape and yellow gloves on his appendages. Both of them were already drinking coffee as they looked up, Zorak lowering his eyelids towards the two.

"If it isn't the less talked about villains in cartoon media." Zorak mumbled to himself.

"Speak for yourself. At least you two got popularity when Cartoon Network gave you guys new shows." Crane said as he and Tank joined the two at their table.

"It does come at the expense of working for Space Ghost, but what can you do?" Moltar shrugged as he carefully sipped his coffee through his mask (somehow).

"Ugh, that Space Ghost..." Zorak groaned as he held his head.

Tank raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Moltar. "Did the mantis get blasted again?"

"A few times, but it's hard to blame the poor guy." The containment suit wearing man said. "We may run a talk show, but you did step out of line with that 'lazy superhero' comment."

"Well, I didn't expect him to take it so personal." Zorak frowned as he looked out the window to see the other people walking around. "Ugh, ever since he decided to 'release us from prison' to make us his co-hosts for his stupid talk show, he's been nothing but ruthless!"

"Oh come on. Space Ghost is just trying to keep you guys in line to make sure you guys don't become loose canons. Besides, I've seen most of the talk shows." Crane said as a waitress came in as Tank was telling her their orders.

"Garden salads, Thousand Island dressing, hold the croutons for me, and cream sodas for both of us. Thank you, ma'am." Tank grinned as the woman gave a flirting wink towards the Bully Brother, making him blush a bit.

"Yeah, but we haven't exactly been on the air for years." Zorak frowned, rolling his eyes. "The only time we ever saw some semblance of returning was when Cartoon Planet got revived, and even then, it didn't last long."

"Why's that?" Tank asked as he turned to the mantis.

"Brak kept spilling coffee on the film reels of the cartoons we were supposed to show." Zorak grumbled. "Suffice to say, since then, and the fact Moltar and I are in mourning for an old friend, we don't even get out much."

"Well, at least you guys had your time in the spotlight." Crane said as the waitress arrived with the Bully Brothers's cream sodas and put them on the table. "We're still waiting for our time in the spotlight ourselves."

Before Moltar or Zorak can utter a witty response, a sad honking noise was heard from the villain's table. They turned around fast as they saw four familiar animals sitting alone in a table, an elephant who made the sound, drinking a lot of soda hard as the yellow dog, orange monkey and tan lion in funny uniforms were looking down in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Snorky, old buddy. We're going to wash away those sorrows and pretend that whole affair never happened, okay?" The dog said.

"Yeah, man. I still can't believe we were forced to do all this." The orange monkey said as he frowned, looking down sadly.

"I wanted a comeback, but not like this..." The lion said sadly.

The four villains paused as they looked over at the animals in sympathy, with Tank sighing. "I take it the Banana Splits are still upset with the fact their comeback movie turned into a horror flick."

"I think we all can agree that this movie was a big mistake on their end." Zorak frowned. "If you ask me, I feel that somebody just took a rejected 'Five Nights at Freddy's' movie script and just crossed out the names and locations just to put the Banana Splits in."

"I know, right? I mean, Harvey Birdman may have went into law, but at least some aspects of the show were funny. I don't think people got what the Splits were really all about." Crane said as he turned to the two. "I mean, I know some of the Hanna-Barbera stuff that was made for Adult Swim were for adults, but they at least tried to keep a consistent sense of humor."

"Quite a shame, really." Moltar said. "Their first venture in a while, and it was into the horror genre."

"Still, seeing the Splits go kooky crazy in an attempt to murder to keep their show going..." Zorak laughed. "It's just so funny to me!"

It was then the villainous mantis felt three glaring eyes staring at him. The mantis just frowned as he looked around. "Okay, sheesh, I can read the air."

"Well, here's hoping the new adventures with Mystery Incorporated work out. I heard Scooby and his friends are trying to bring back our public image to our eyes. With any luck, maybe they can prove that the Banana Splits are really good guys." Crane said as he took another sip.

"Well, enough about reminiscing." Moltar said as he looked over at the two brothers. "What's up with you two? I suppose your boss is focusing on trying to destroy his own niece for the money?"

Crane frowned as he put down his cup. "First of all, the Hooded Claw isn't Penny's uncle, he's her guardian accountant."

"What's the difference?" Zorak said as his antennae wiggled a little. "Your old boss is more focused on the money and offing the girl, if anything. Have to admit, he's a bold guy in risking jail time just to kill a girl that can get out of any trap."

"Well... she might have had some help." Tank said, biting his lip, making the mantis and the man in the containment suit raise their brows in curiosity (though, with Moltar, his face was behind his suit, so it was pretty unreadable, but he did tilt his head that gave it that expression).

"I have a feeling it's not her usual crime mafia of heroes." Moltar said.

"Who would go out of their way to rescue a southern belle sappy girl?" Zorak frowned. "That's what I'd like to know."

* * *

"You know, I didn't have to save you!" Pandora grumbled as she and Penelope walked out of the building, with the latter giving a smile.

"But you did! And I'm so happy to see you again, little sister!" Penelope smiled. "Oh, it's so nice to see you're home for the week! There's been so much you missed out on since you were young!"

"Yeah, you-you told me..." Pandora gave a small sigh, biting her lip and politely avoiding the subject of their dead parents. "So... how are Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, whatever treating you?"

"The little ol' Ant Hill Mob?" Penelope said. "Well, they're doing okay so far and-" It was at that moment the girl gasped upon seeing the unconscious Hooded Claw. "My word, did you do that?"

"Yeah, so?" Pandora smirked a little as she turned to her older twin sister. "What's the big deal? He's been chasing after you for years, trying to kill you. It was only right I put in my two cents against him."

"Well... y-yes, but you don't just knock a man out cold! It's impolite to hurt someone who's basically defenseless." Penelope stammered.

"Oh, you- you know, Penny, you're too nice." Pandora groaned as she held her head.

Penelope looked over with a smile. "Aw, that's so nice of you to say that!"

"I wasn't giving you a compliment, I was telling you- ugh, you're too much of a softie!" Pandora said as she turned to Penelope. "Look, I appreciate you want to help society, I get that, but if you're going to keep getting captured by this guy all the time, you need to learn to fight back! Kick him, scream, punch him in the nuts and run!"

Penelope sighed. "Pandora, you don't think I haven't tried that? I do. Every time I scream or hit him, he'll always come back. It's like he's made of steel or something."

The black haired girl just stared at her nervous blonde sister with a raised eyebrow... before giving a sigh as she looked down. "I guess that can't be helped..."

It was at that moment the two heard the familiar sound of a car running in as they looked up to see Chugga-Boom rushing in and stopping. From over there, the two sisters looked over as the Ant Hill Mob rushed out of the car.

"All right, youse guys! We got to save Penelope before she drops!" Clyde said as Penelope and Pandora approached.

"Hello, Clyde." Penelope said with a smile.

"Hm? Oh, hello Penelope." Clyde said, looking towards the blonde girl's direction and slightly waving before turning towards their fellow mobsters, who were looking surprised and not paying attention to what Clyde was saying. "Pockets, get a trampoline! If we can get a high enough bounce to- to... HI PENELOPE?!"

At that moment, Clyde turned to see Penelope, unharmed, safe and happily waving. "Penelope, but... how?"

"Yo."

Clyde turned his head to see the smirking Pandora standing quite proudly as the head mobster gave a sigh. "Oh, great. It's the sister that doesn't want to be a Pitstop."

Pandora just gave a dark chuckle at that. "Oh, I am a Pitstop. But I'm a Pitstop that prefers to be evil and make my sister miserable!"

"Aw, you don't mean your words." Penelope grinned as she pulled Pandora closer for a hug, causing the black haired girl to yelp and squirm.

"Get away from me, you hugging little girl! Stop giving me your love!" Pandora complained as the Ant Hill Mob couldn't help but gave some chuckles.

It was around that time that the Hooded Claw came to as he rubbed his head and yelped upon seeing the distracted Penelope and Ant Hill Mob with Pandora. Normally, he would take advantage of the distraction by grabbing Penelope and running off, but for now, the wise tactic was to retreat and make up a new plan. And retreat, he did.

* * *

And with that, this chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, Penelope and Pandora return to the Pitstop mansion as Penelope gives her the grand tour! And more Hanna-Barbera cameos will be more apparent in future chapters to come, so stay tuned! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	5. Pandora's Old Home

And now, it's time we go to the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At the moment, Pandora was getting rather annoyed. She had no idea why she thought it was a good idea to come visit her sister, especially if she was still being all goody-goody. She shook her head in annoyance as she listened to her older by five minutes sister talk to her little mob friends about the recent capture she had with the Hooded Claw, and current plans that she was forcibly being dragged to through the next few days. On the other hand, Pandora couldn't exactly blame Penelope for wanting to hang out with her, since, after all, SHE was her only blood related relative still alive. All she could do was suck it up.

"I heard all the dogs in Hanna-Barbera Town are setting themselves up for their lovely little dog show!" Penelope giggled a little.

Yak Yak chuckled as he said, "Another one? You know, there seems to be a lot of dog shows in this town."

"Maybe so, but each of the dogs around here have their own special act. Scooby is going to be the host for this year." Penelope smiled.

"How can Mystery Inc.'s mutt be a host if we can't even understand him most of the time?" Clyde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry, Shaggy's going to be onstage with him to help translate." Penelope noted. "Still, every dog is bringing their own set of talent to the table. The big grey one and his little brown dachshund friend are planning on doing an act, from what I've heard."

"Duh, I personally can't wait for Holly and her Pound Puppy friends to perform!" Dum Dum smiled. "She and her friends seem to have improved quite a bit."

Softey sniffled as he took off his hat. "Well, I'm personally curious to see what the Biskitts can do for this year. After all, they have been getting better."

"If they're not trying to protect the treasure from their side of the town, that is." Clyde scoffed.

"Say, Pandora, little sis, what do you think?" Penelope asked as she turned towards the black haired girl.

It took the purple wearing girl a moment to realize that she was being talked to. "Oh, uh, me? Well... who's to say? Dogs are dogs. It's not like you see one every day."

Penelope gave a small scoff. "Oh come on, little sis, there's got to be one dog you enjoy out of everyone here in Hanna Barbera Town?"

"...I wouldn't know about it, since I don't visit this town as much." Pandora groaned as Clyde stopped the car before any argument could take place.

"All right, here we are, youse guys! Penelope's mansion... her home. Though, I guess it's Little Miss 'Think-She's-Better's home as well." Clyde said as everyone looked out to see the mansion.

"Penelope, I didn't know you had another friend living in the mansion." Dum Dum nonchalantly said, before getting bonked on the head by the leader of the Ant Hill Mob.

However, the Ant Hill Mob's bickering was tuned out as Pandora looked up and down the large mansion outside, with white decor, fountains laid in front, and the grass neatly mowed. Pandora couldn't help but give a small smile as she started to remember the good ol' times playing outside the manor.

* * *

_A young Pandora dressed in a purple bathing suit looked over at the fountains as she gave a small smile, ready to climb in and enjoy a nice, cool day under the sun. However, just as she was about to go in, she was suddenly taken by her mother, who had just noticed the girl about to dive in the fountain. As Pandora was being berated by her mother, out in the corner of her eye, she noted a young Penelope jumping into the fountain and splashing around. Pandora tried to point over in the direction, which her mother did. But instead of berating Penelope, her eyes widened as she ran over to her eldest daughter playing in the fountain, proclaiming how cute she was._

_Pandora could hardly believe her eyes as she growled a little bit, crossing her arms._

* * *

Pandora was still grumbling to herself, wondering what she found happy in that memory, exactly.

"Come on, Pandora!"

The black haired girl snapped out of her thoughts as she noted the Ant Hill Mob had gathered her bags and were heading inside the mansion. She then looked over to Penelope, who was offering her her hand with a smile. Pandora could only look up to the innocent, smiling older sister of hers, before giving a small groan, taking the hand as Penelope started to drag her.

"Hey, hey! At least... let me use my own feet..." Pandora groaned as she felt her feet being dragged.

* * *

A little later, Pandora followed Penelope around as she was giving the grand tour. Despite Pandora's complaints that she already knows what room was which, since she lived here for eleven years before running away from home, but Penelope insisted. So, once again, Pandora begrudgingly let Penelope lead her around as older sister lead younger sister around the home. But, the more she walked around, the more Pandora felt a little... relaxed as she smiled. She did admit, the thing she missed about being home was the large running room she had all over the mansion.

The times she tracked mud in one room, the times she slid down the stair banister, even overflooding the bathtub and the sink to have an indoor pool party. She shuffled her hands gleefully as some good memories came rushing back to her. Of course, those were followed with bad memories of Penelope cheering her on, unintentionally snitching on her to Mom and Dad. She did not hide her disdain for Penelope on those days.

"And here's where you'll be sleeping!" Penelope smiled as she opened the door, causing Pandora to sigh.

"I told you, Penelope, I'm not staying a-" Pandora started to say, before rendering herself silent upon entering the room. Her eyes widened as she recognized the decor. Purple wallpaper had decorated the wall, with a large bed with purple and black sheets near the left wall of the room, overlooking a window. A few posters hung, some of them mostly containing old Banana Splits posters. A few dog toys were scattered in the room and on a small, brown dresser. Pandora slowly walked in, taking it in. "This almost looks like my old room."

"It is." Penelope smiled. "Ever since I discovered you back in San Francisco, the boys and I took the liberty of redecorating your room a bit. I haven't went near it before I discovered you were alive, but since you are, there was no reason to leave something untouched. We're not kids, anymore, you know."

"And yet, you still put in 'Banana Splits' posters." Pandora noted.

Penelope giggled. "What can I say? You always enjoyed those four animals!"

Pandora smiled a little, before faltering. "Yeah, I'm not staying. I'm just exploring your mansion, then going to a hotel..."

"Please, Pandora, stay in this room, just for one night?" Penelope said as she widened her eyes cutely and curled her lip, making it tremble.

The black haired girl could only scoff. "That is not going to work on me."

The girl in pink's eyes started to water.

"Please don't do this to me..." Pandora groaned.

A girlish sniffle crawled out of Penelope's throat as she fluttered her eyes.

Pandora growled as she covered her head. "All right, already! One night, but after that, I'm going to a hotel!"

Penelope dropped her 'Puppy Dog Pout' as she squealed in joy, before tackling the girl in a hug. "Oh, Pandora, you're the best little sister ever!"

"Get off me, or I will make sure your tongue is pulled from its roots." Pandora growled.

"Oh, you say that, but I know you don't mean it! I love you too!" Penelope giggled as she hugged her sister even tighter.

Pandora could only give a small sigh as she hesitantly hugged her sister back, wondering just how she gets into these situations.

_"Well, it's safe to say that Penelope and Pandora are getting along quite nicely. But tomorrow comes another day, and when another day comes, is a day that both sisters are impeccable danger."_

"Great..." Pandora groaned upon hearing that narration. "Just what I needed to hear..."

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, Penelope and Pandora go on tour in Hanna Barbera Town, but little do they know that not far behind them is the Hooded Claw, recovered from his surprise hit and ready to take revenge! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Hot Sauce Challenge

Okay, let's get a new Penelope Pitstop chapter up and running! Time for the grand tour of the land of Hanna-Barbera Town! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was the next morning, inside the mansion in a room that hadn't been slept in for quite a long time, Pandora gave a small yawn as her eyes opened up a little. "Ugh..."

Rubbing her eyes, she started to gather her day clothes as she walked out of the room and took a deep breath. "Well, another day, another few hours I get tortured by my ever-so-sweet older twin sister..."

She walked out of the room, clicking her tongue a bit as she continued to walk down the hall, on her way to the bathroom. Thankfully, Penelope was able to help the girl map out the place for her, even though she didn't really need it. Regardless, Pandora sighed in relief as she noticed the bathroom door closed. She knocked on the door twice, waiting for an answer. Thankfully, nobody called out from inside. Giving a sigh of relief, she opened the door to the bathroom and entered inside. Before she could go any further, her eyes narrowed as she turned towards the bathroom mirror. Carefully sneaking towards it, she casually opened it as she gave a growl. "HI-Y-"

But the girl stopped as she noticed that behind the mirror was just a medicine cabinet, filled with the various sick medicine, ear cleaners and razor for shaving legs that was often seen. Pandora blushed in embarrassment before closing the door. Feeling safe, she shut the cabinet door before going into the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Penelope was happily humming to herself as she was in the kitchen, cooking up a fantastic breakfast for two. And when people say she was quite the busybody, they weren't whistling dixie. Already, the girl was cooking up strips of bacon on the stove, she had two eggs frying on three pans on another stove, and at least two double-toasters were toasting a mix of rye and sourdough bread. From down below, the older twin heard the sound of water running from upstairs. The girl smiled, listening to the sound.

"I see Pandora's up and about!" Penelope giggled as she went over to the coffee maker as she turned it on, drips coming down into a heated pot. Along the way, she went over and pulled out two coffee cups, followed by a couple glasses. Upon putting those down, she ran to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. The girl shook the carton up, before feeling satisfied. She went over and poured the juice in their glasses, just as she heard a bell dinging. As mentioned, Penelope had become quite accostumed to making breakfast on her own.

About a few minutes later, Pandora came downstairs, all dressed up and ready for the day as she noted Penelope waving to her from the dining room table. "Morning, little sister!"

"Ugh, yeah..." Pandora grumbled as she waved, about to walk off. But Penelope, wanting to have her sister stay, went over and dragged her to the table.

"I made breakfast! I made it special for the two of us!" Penelope happily smiled as she pushed Pandora down to her seat. "I didn't know whether you wanted coffee or orange juice, so I did both!"

The black haired twin scoffed a bit as she noted the breakfast sitting on the table. Three eggs made over-easy were settling down as two pieces of toast, buttered, were settling were near the edges of the plate. She then noticed the bacon strips that were manipulated into a large smile.

"Oh boy. A smiling breakfast, made by my adorable older sister. Fun." Pandora grumbled.

Penelope, not getting the sarcasm, laughed a bit. "I knew you'd enjoy it, little sis! I was going to do two eggs on your plate, but I kind of overdid it. So, think of the extra egg as an extra eye... like a terrifying three eyed alien, out to conquer the world!"

Pandora groaned as she held her face. The girl couldn't help but wonder if Penelope was still the child in this situation. Still, she did work pretty hard on this breakfast, so she indulged her by eating a couple strips of bacon on the plate.

Penelope squealed in excitement as she held her hands up to her face. "You enjoyed it, didn't you? I can tell, you're smiling!"

The black haired twin blinked in surprise. Did she actually smile at all? She couldn't remember. "Sure, why not?"

The girl couldn't help but smile as she said, "Well, we got a big day ahead of us today! We should go out and explore your old hometown and my home sweet home!"

Pandora groaned. "Penny, I've known about Hanna-Barbera Town when I was little. I ran away from home when I was six and lived on my own since. I'm not blind."

"I know, but the world of Hanna-Barbera Town expanded quite a bit, and the people in the world are really friendly. We have the occasional villainy problem, but nothing the town's heroes and mystery solvers can't take care of." Penelope smiled as she put a bit of over-easy eggs in her mouth and chewed it. As soon as she swallowed, she looked over at Pandora, as if looking for something. "Besides, we need to have some sisterly time together, and you're my only living relative to share these bonding experiences with."

"Can't you explore the town with the Seven Dwarves?" Pandora said as she looked around. "I can explore the town just fine on my own, thank you."

"I know, but it's more fun to go with family than alone or with friends." Penelope smiled, before pausing. "Uh, Pandora, what are you looking for?"

"Hot sauce. I like it on my eggs." Pandora said as she felt around the table some more.

Penelope blinked in surprise as she raised an eyebrow. "Hot sauce, huh? Dear me, I don't believe I ever tried hot sauce on eggs before..."

"You haven't? You HAV-EN'T?" Pandora gave a big grin. "Oh, but you must. Just get all the hot sauce you have and I'll show you..."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Penelope came back from the kitchen with a couple bottles of hot sauce as she put it on the table. "This is all the hot sauce I have. And one of them is mostly for wings."

"No matter. This'll do quite nicely." Pandora smiled as she took both the buffalo and the Tabasco sauce. She unscrewed the lids on both before carefully pouring some in the eggs. She used her fork to spread the hot sauce around the eggs a bit before taking some pepper and sprinkling it before putting it down with a grin. "Okay, now you."

"Uh, both?" Penelope gave a small nervous chuckle. "Well... see, I don't normally drench my eggs in hot sauce."

"Oh really? I dare you to eat eggs with hot sauce. Double dare, even." Pandora said with a smirk.

All of a sudden, at the word 'dare', Penelope looked up as she gave a big smirk. "Double dare? Well, you don't need to say anything further!"

Grabbing the hot sauce from the table, she put a lot of buffalo sauce on one egg, then a lot of Tabasco sauce on the other egg. She then put some pepper on both eggs before grabbing her fork.

"Ready?" Pandora asked as she held her fork.

The blonde older twin sister nodded as she narrowed her eyes at Pandora. "Let's do this, little sister!"

"Ready... set... GO!" Pandora said as each girl put a bite of eggs on their forks and shoveled it into their mouths...

* * *

Pandora was waiting outside the bathroom, giving a small smirk as the sound of running water was heard, a moaning sound was heard as Penelope whined, "IT STILL BURNS!"

The younger black haired twin chuckled a bit as she adjusted her helmet. "My favorite part of this contest was when after just one bite, you immediately downed both coffee and orange juice, followed by downing the whole pot of coffee, and then running up to the bathroom to swallow a lot of tap water, which you're currently doing right now. Face it, Penelope. You can't beat me in something I'm an expert at. I've tried a lot of spicy foods. It's not my responsibility if you can't handle anything spicy."

A moment of silence was heard, before the door opened as Penelope panted a bit, her mouth opened up to let the burning air flow out. Pandora paused as she gave a grin. "Tell you what. Let's finish breakfast and we'll get going."

"Right, of course, of course..." Penelope sighed as she started to follow Pandora downstairs.

* * *

Right after breakfast, with Penelope throwing out her eggs in the trash, and washing up the dishes, both Penelope and Pandora were seen sliding down a fireman's pole as Penelope gave a loud cheering sound. Pandora felt embarrassed that she was even riding this pole in the first place, but still hung on and rode down, nevertheless. As soon as they landed down on the ground, Penelope gave a smile as she walked over and turned on the lights.

"Heads up, Pandora. Today, I'm going to take you out in style!" Penelope smiled as she pointed to her left.

Pandora looked over and noticed a pink car with yellow highlights, as if to resemble blonde hair, with eyelashes on the lights, and a pink lipstick bumper on the front, along with a little umbrella situated at the top of the car. The dark haired girl looked a little repulsed at this vehicle. "What the heck is this thing?"

"It was something I've been working on for the past few weeks. A little passion project, if you will. This is the Compact Pussycat. I'm planning on entering a race with it sometime this week, but since you're here, you're going to be the first to test out the latest features. Come on, hop in!" Penelope grinned as she was about to go to the car.

"...I refuse to get in a car that is so girly!" Pandora groaned as she rubbed her head, but Penelope dragged her little twin sister over.

"Oh come on, Pan-Pan, don't be so modest! Besides, I want you to be the first girl to be with me when I drive this baby for miles!" Penelope smiled as she pushed Pandora in the seat and buckled her in, despite her protests. As soon as she was done, Penelope joined in at the driver's seat as she got comfortable, turning the engine on. "Well, shall we go for the grand tour in the Compact Pussycat?"

"Joy." Pandora said sarcastically to herself as the garage door opened and the car containing its passengers left, about to embark on the most interesting tour of their lives.

* * *

And this chapter is complete! How did you guys like it? Next time, the real tour, with the Hooded Claw following in pursuit, as per always! What'll happen? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	7. Town of Ancient Times

All right, here comes a brand new chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_"When we last left Penelope and her sister, Pandora, the two of them were in the Compact Pussycat, on tour in Hanna-Barbera Town."_

Pandora blinked as she looked around before turning to her driving older sister. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but what's with the strange booming voice that comes out of nowhere?"

"What strange booming voice?" Penelope simply said as she kept her eyes on the road.

Pandora just stared at her older sister with a shocked look, before deflating as she pouted. "Never mind."

"There's a lot in the town that you've missed out on." Penelope smiled as she looked around. "Look! There's the tournament dome where the Laff-A-Lympics players usually train at!"

Pandora scoffed as she looked to where her older sister was pointing. Indeed, a large coliseum like area was present, though the gates had a sign ahead of them that says 'CURRENTLY CLOSED UNTIL SUMMER'. Penelope couldn't help but give a giggle as she continued, "Every citizen from around this town comes together to compete in many challenges, the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, the Really Rottens... needless to say, if you want to see our townsfolk go up against each other in competitions, you came to the right dome!"

"Hmmm..." Pandora sighed as Penelope drove on as she gave a smile.

"Oh yes, this town is nothing short of unusual activities. But they usually have fun ceremonies as well... and good parks to explore in." Penelope smiled. "Jellystone Park, for example. I'm sure you remember that place, we used to have picnics there as kids, remember?"

"Yes, Penny, I remember." Pandora gave a small sigh as the blonde haired girl stopped the car and gave a smile. Pandora looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Where are we stopping now?"

"My dear sister, I welcome you to the remnants of an old town that was once thought to be made by cavemen." Penelope said with a sly grin as she motioned her hand towards the town. Pandora peeked over and gave a glare towards her sister.

Indeed, the place they stopped in front of was a land filled with stone houses, prehistoric birds that flew around the area, and... dinosaurs that still roamed the earth?

"Really? You have a dinosaur park?" Pandora asked in complete disbelief. "Why does no one come here?"

"It's no ordinary dinosaur park." Penelope said as she got out of the car. "It was said to be a slight recreation of a town that one of the citizens of our town once said used to be here. They call it 'Bedrock'."

"Bedrock?" Pandora scoffed. "Suddenly, I can hear the sexual innuendos coming from a mile away."

"Oh, don't be like that, baby sister!" Penelope giggled, before frowning and glaring at her. "Seriously, don't push the jokes. Do you want us to get a T rating?"

Pandora shook her head as the blonde haired girl relax. "Then come, sister! To adventure!"

"Joy..." The black haired twin sighed as Pandora followed Penelope inside.

_"Well, well, it does look like a fun day in the world of prehistoric Bedrock... but uh-oh... what do we have here?"_

From behind a nearby bush, the Hooded Claw, all recovered and bushy-eyed, poked his head out as he gave a grin, before turning towards the sky. "Just skip to the chase, you knew I was here the whole time!"

"Do we have to be here today?"

The Hooded Claw frowned as he turned to two more bushes behind him, with Crane and Tank poking out, the latter sniffling a bit. "I think I'm allergic to this particular bush."

"Never mind your allergies! Tell me you got the multiple traps set up around town." The Hooded Claw said with a glare.

Crane and Tank nodded as Crane gave a slight frown, "Come on, Claw, give us a rest, will you? We're sorry we took an extended lunch break yesterday, but you didn't have to force us to do back-breaking labor when we got back!"

"It builds character. More specifically, the character of you two needing to listen to me every once in a while." The Hooded Claw argued before turning towards the two girls, who were given costumes at the entrance. "Besides, since that Pandora girl has returned, I have a LOT of revenge to settle."

"You know she's literally going to kill you if you try to capture her again, right?" Tank said. "Seriously, when we noticed you unconscious, you had a black eye."

"And it miraculously recovered thanks to the remedy of Hong Kong Phooey's medicine." Sylvester Sneekly said as he turned to his two minions. "Now I don't want to hear any more of your complaints today! I have two Pitstops on my eyes, and I'm going to wait for the right moment... you just watch..."

Crane and Tank yelped as they noticed their boss looking slightly unhinged. A bit more unhinged than per usual, but still unhinged. The two could only look at each other in pure concern, knowing this wouldn't end well...

* * *

A few minutes later, both Penelope and Pandora came out of the dressing rooms, the helmets on their heads completely gone, and the only clothes they wore were a pink leopard skin dress covering Penelope's body and a purple leopard skin dress on Pandora's body respectively. The two also wore bones in their hair as Pandora gave a frown. "Please tell me these bones aren't from a real animal..."

"Oh, no worries. They're mostly for decoration." Penelope smiled as she motioned for Pandora to follow along. The girl sighed as Penelope and Pandora walked barefoot through the town of Bedrock, with Penelope giving a small smile to herself as they looked around. "As you can see, most people would probably think the age of cavemen would be primitive at best, people wouldn't understand our common language, and most would see the violence of cavemen as neanderthal behavior."

"I follow you so far." Pandora said as she continued to follow her sister.

"Well, you'll be surprised to find out that the dinosaurs of prehistoric times are as civilized as most people believe." Penelope smirked as she looked over to see a familiar flying caveman hovering around. "Ah, here's one of the locals right now."

"CAPTAIN CAAAAAVE-MAAAAN!" The furry neanderthal with an orange and black spotted cape holding a brown club screamed out as he flew around the area, as if scouting for some mysterious bad guys. Then, spotting three nearby girls wearing respective cavemen clothing sitting down and enjoying a picnic together, the caveman superhero gave a smirk as he pointed his club over and flew on down, landing down in front of the three girls.

The blonde haired girl could only give a smile as she giggled, "Happy to see you catch up with us, Cavey!"

"Come join us!" The African American girl in the afro, known as Dee Dee Sykes, gave a grin. "The Angels and I just settled down for a picnic lunch."

"Unga bunga, me so hungry, me could eat an entire brontosaurus burger!" Captain Caveman said as he settled down with his best teenager friends as he looked up to see a small pteranodon flying by and pushing a nearby button, causing a small umbrella to go up.

Penelope and Pandora could only watch, the latter rolling her eyes, with the former giving a smile. Penelope gave a grin, "Isn't it just fun, baby sister! You, me and the tour of olden Bedrock?"

Pandora gave a small sigh as she looked up at Penelope. "Any real reason you brought me over to this prehistoric site?"

"Can't two sisters hang out together?" The older blonde twin asked as she put her arm around her and gave a smile.

Pandora bared her teeth a little bit as she was about to chew her out, until Penelope noticed two dancing cavemen wearing brown clothing around their bodies approaching. "Oh, look, Pandora! Two cavemen are attempting to get our attention!"

Pandora groaned as she shook her head, "Nope, Penny, honey, let's not make eye contact, I don't want to get involved in this whatsoever..."

"Oh, but they seem to want to dance! Come on, Pandora, cut loose a little!" Penelope smiled as she approached the cavemen and gave a bow. "Ugh. Me Penelope, and this twin sister Pandora."

The 'cavemen' gave a nod as they seemed to start doing a tribe dance of some type. Penelope giggled as she joined in on the dance. "Come on, Pandora, this is fun!"

Pandora wasn't convinced as she noticed something strange about those cavemen. "Penny, honey, I don't think these are cave-"

"Come on!" Penelope said.

"Those ar-" Pandora started to say, then groaned as she started to do an unenthusiastic dance. "The things I do for love."

As soon as Penelope and Pandora got into the dancing groove, the cavemen started to do a slight dance-off towards some hidden bushes, with Penelope and Pandora following inside. A couple minutes later, a cage door was heard slamming as a helicopter that was in the air lifted up a small cage containing an angry Pandora and a surprised Penelope, with the two, sheepishly grinning cavemen clinging on for dear life.

"What's going on here?" Penelope asked as she looked around in confusion.

"Sorry, Penny." One of the caveman gave a sheepish grin.

"Please don't kill us, Pandora!" the other caveman winced.

"Crane? Tank?" Penelope asked as she looked up. "Then that means the one who has us in a cage is..."

"You guessed it, Pitstop!" The Hooded Claw said as he poked his head out of the helicopter. "You and your twin sister are in another peril! And now I'm going to-"

However, from down below, because of the loud helicopter blades in the air, the Hooded Claw's voice was muffled as Penelope and Pandora looked at each other in confusion. Crane and Tank blinked as the latter Bully Brother asked, "What was that last thing he said?"

"I think he said something about going out for lunch?" Crane said in a hopeful tone.

"Excuse me, Hooded Claw! We can't hear your voice!" Penelope called out. "Would you mind repeating what you said, in a louder voice?"

The Hooded Claw frowned upon hearing that as he tried to shout, but the helicopter blades were more louder than his voice was. Penelope paused. "What was that? I didn't hear you! You're going to have to turn the helicopter off!"

The villain frowned as he was about to go back in... before his eyes widened as he poked his head back out and yelled out something. The blonde haired beauty gave a small sigh. "I was really hoping that would work."

"Penelope?" Pandora gave a sigh.

"Yes, my sweet little sister?" Penelope asked, blinking her eyes.

"If we get out of this, I am going to berate you so hard for your stupidity..." Pandora growled.

From down below, the three Teen Angels and Captain Caveman could only watch as they noticed the helicopter go off, with the three girls and the caveman giving a sigh.

"Here we go again." Dee Dee Sykes gave a groan. "I swear, if it isn't one thing with Penelope, it's another thing."

"Should we go up there and help?" Taffy asked in concern.

"I'm sure the Ant Hill Mob can take care of it, but... hey, we're nearby, and we're heroes! We better go see what that Hooded Claw is going to do to Penelope." Dee Dee said as she got up. "Girls, Cavey, you in!"

"Unga bunga!" Captain Caveman nodded as he got up and saluted, before the three girls managed to get up, with the neanderthal superhero ready to follow.

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, as Penelope and Pandora are trapped in a new peril, for once, it's not the Ant Hill Mob who comes to the rescue! What will Captain Caveman and his mystery solving companions do to help? You'll have to wait and find out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


End file.
